Silence
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: [Song-fic] [One-shot] [SasuxNaru] [Yaoi] A short simple glimpse of ten years into the future. Life is good, life is not, but life simply is and they are living it. Rating is only for Yaoi, otherwise it is pretty clean.


They walked in silence, a worn comfortable silence that was inevitably brought about by each other's presence, side by side, their paces matching. It rained around them, it rained soft drops of water that would more than likely become heavier and sting their skin, but for now it was soft and welcome. It was cold but it wasn't cold enough to be uncomfortable, it was the type of cold that came right before summer as spring tried to stay alive, if only for a couple more days. Soon the day's would be hot, the nights just a smidgen cooler, so they walked in silence and enjoyed, perhaps, one of the only perfect days of the yearly cycle.  
  
One was short, just a tad taller than one of his best friends, a girl, but he made up for his short stature with a great sense of empathy and kindness. He was sunshine and smiles, his blond hair only re-enforcing the fanciful notion that most people held. Blue eyes, some days as wide as the bluest day other's as stormy as a cyclone barely restrained, but they were the sky in its truest form and they served him well. He wore a bright orange t-shirt stained dark by the water soaking into it, his pant's were a matching orange, a remnant of his childhood that he couldn't bare to be parted with, over his t-shirt and part of his pants was a warm gray sweater, both sides swaying in the soft breeze. Around his wrist was a blue and silver band of cloth, cinched tightly so no matter how forceful his punches it would stand a good chance of staying on his arm.  
  
His companion was taller than him, at least by four or five inches, but he was the silent force of a glare in the back of everyone's mind, the kind that made them shake their head violently in the middle of a crowded street. He was storms and rumbling thunder, dark hair glistened around his face, it had been chopped short during his fifteenth year, his eyes were a deep black relatively emotionless unless some violent tendency crept in unnoticed. His outfit was simple as well, a plain black t-shirt that clung to his body heavy with rain and a pair of old jeans faded from too many hours in the sun and the knees ripped from ruthless training, they held no special significance they were simply there so he wasn't naked, nothing more nothing less. His band of blue and silver rested against his collarbone as it normally did after an especially rigorous training session, he normally didn't bother to move again until he took it off for the night.  
  
"Tell your friends not to think out loud  
  
Until they swallow  
  
Whisper things into my brain  
  
Your voice sounds so hollow  
  
I am not a leader of men  
  
Since I prefer to follow  
  
Do you think I could have a drink  
  
Since it's so hard to swallow  
  
So hard to swallow"  
  
It didn't seem like much connected the two, or it wouldn't have seemed, if not for the simple thing in between their bodies, the lean and gangly type of post-teenager bodies, it was two hands, one grimy with half bitten nails and the other slender and pale, intertwined within one another. It never occurred to them that it was something odd, it simply was what it was, necessity. They had been through so much in their young lives, shoulder by shoulder throughout the entire mess of their lives that they had in essence become apart of one anther, he was him and him was he. To be parted would probably cause devastation on both their parts they found within each other the ability to breath, the desire to live another hour, and the possibility of forgetfulness. In short, if one tugged the other followed, it simply was that way.  
  
Soon the threat of heavy rain was acted upon and they were forced to take shelter under the long spread branches of an old pine. They held no fear of being electrocuted it wasn't that type of storm, it simply rained, beating as hard as it could against any available surface. The short, blond-haired one lay on the soft bed of grass, it was too late for the pine to drop any needles so he was safe from being poked in the middle of his back at the most inopportune moment. His eyes watched the sky above as the taller one also laid on the ground, choosing to press close against the blonde's side. The sky was an angry gray, the kind that resembled a child in a temper tantrum, but it was still late afternoon so it was light enough to see even though the sun was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'So turn the television off  
  
and I will sing a song  
  
And if you suddenly have the urge  
  
You can sing along'  
  
One arm came to lay across the dark one's stomach and it squeezed tightly in a sudden urgency, succeeding in pulling the tall one closer to him. It was a breathless moment as he held onto him and he closed his eyes, teeth gritting with some strong hidden emotion that ragged at his senses shamelessly. A sudden hand came to rest on his head which was pressed tightly into the dark t-shirt, it slowly stroked the soft clean blonde hair pulling it forward, his nails pressing lightly against the barely tan skin of the other's neck.  
  
It was hard and neither of them knew why, nothing was changing in their lives, it was simply a day like yesterday and most likely tomorrow, yet every feeling that pounded against their chests told them that it was different, that it was something strange, something alien in their already torn lives. As they lived, as they breathed, they lay there and contemplated something that was nothing in the scheme of truth and forbiddingness; they contemplated themselves as others and others as themselves. Maybe that was what had scared them suddenly and fully, they were and they were not but they wanted only one another.  
  
'I touch your hand, I touch your face  
  
I think the fruit is rotten  
  
Give me lessons on how to breath  
  
Cause I think I've forgotten  
  
I think I've forgotten'  
  
A slightly larger hand came to cover the small tan one as the blond slowly relaxed covering half of his body, it surrounded and dragged the attached arm as it brought the hand up to it's mouth. Yet it hesitated, somehow he had the overwhelming need to ask his companions permission for such a small and perhaps insignificant act.  
  
"May I kiss your thumb?"  
  
His voice was cracked and hoarse from hours of unuse, it threaded slowly through the blonde's brain as he stared over to the side as if through the thick moist brown of the tree trunks. He inhaled fully taking his time as the rich scent of a forest covered in rain filled his senses, he had heard the question, he could not miss it in the silence and yet he had to desire to answer.  
  
"Why"  
  
It surprised the blonde that he had spoken; he hadn't been planning to, but the words and slipped out on their own accord in a drawling and sleepy tone that seemed to fit with their surroundings. The one underneath him shrugged, his body pulling up the blonde's body and pushing it down again, as his hands toyed with the amicable and limp hand that he had brought to his face.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because it is your thumb, maybe because it's there, or maybe because it is something that is now in my hands, pulsing and beating with blood, tissue, and muscles. I simply don't know."  
  
The words were spoken in the same tired, exhausted tone that the blonde felt and it made him smile and laugh through his nose, sending short puffs of air out into the world. He suddenly felt hours better than before and his eyes slid shut his mind having already bedded down into a deep napping state.  
  
"K... "  
  
It carelessly spun in the air and landed on the dark one's nose, perching curiously and seemingly staring into the endless black, before sliding down and nestling in his ear. His smiled softly knowing that the blonde was lost to this world, having passed to the realm of lazy cats and golden sand, the same realm that pressed against his chest now. He brought the limp hand up to his placed it atop his slightly parted lips, his tongue resting softly against the slight whorls cut into his skin that made up his fingerprint. Then they both slept the days harsh events having finally caught up to them, the rain calmed back to a gentle beat as the forest prepared itself for a soft night of watching over the two. A normal practice, a normal life, a normal day.  
  
'One day, up to a cliff  
  
That overlooks the water  
  
I jumped in to save a boy  
  
It was somebody's son  
  
And now the ring is on my hand  
  
It was given to me by him  
  
To this day we all sit around  
  
And dream of ways to get higher  
  
To get much higher'  
  
:::  
  
Well that was incoherent and weird, it shall be chalked up to the fact that my wonderful little 'friend' is here and I have eaten much chocolate. Man it's been forever since I've written a sonfic...  
  
Strange fact: The song was not added into the story until after it was completed, it wasn't even supposed to be a songfic but I had been listening to that song on repeat while writing it and suddenly it just seemed to fit. ::Shrugs:: Me no understand either.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or the song 'Leader of Men' by the ever- coveted Nickelback... except I did tweak a few gender referring words at the end, no harm intended. That's right you puny mortals even I bow to something.  
  
No worries minna-san 'From You to Me' shall continue right after my period goes bye-bye. I can't write fluff when I'm emotional, it turn's angsty. 


End file.
